Unforgiving
by WelshCanuck
Summary: She stripped her powers,till she got her love back,unbeknownst to her sisters.But when tradgey strikes will they forgive her for not telling them?And will she get her love back? OK i really suck at these...sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters are the property of Arron Speling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.**

**This is set part way into Season 3. I can say much more then that without giving away some mystry and my cliffies...enjoy This is also reatd T due to some violence later on. But other then that it would be K+

* * *

****Unforgiving:**

She had stayed in her room for the past few days, coming out briefly to eat, shower or go to the bathroom. She couldn't believe that they had come so close, only to lose him. Losing him like that was the cruelest thing she had ever experienced. Why couldn't they just leave them alone?

She couldn't remember the last time she had really talked to her sisters. She had spoken to them but it was always very brief. She knew that they just wanted to be there to support here. But she couldn't, not now, not until she got him back. It was tearing at her heart not to be held by him or loved by him.

---

Knocking on her sisters' door, she opened and stuck her head in, "Phoebs I have a photo shoot all day. I'll see you later 'k?"

All she got in return was a low mumble from under the covers. Shaking her head she closed the door and headed down the stairs. Grabbing her coffee to go, she headed out the back door. Her thoughts turned to her sister, she had been so lost since she lost him. And she was starting to give up the hope that her sister would ever be able to get past it.

--- ----

_That's it, I've had it with all this magic_. It used to fun and almost exciting at times, but now it was the cause of her unhappiness. _Sure they had saved countless innocents, but how many good people had they lost? Mum, Grams, Andy. I think Andy was the hardest of all. Sure it was hard losing Mum and Grams, but Andy died because we couldn't save him. We knew that we were witches then._ Her thoughts continued as she lay there on her bed.

Knowing that Prue had left for the day she made her way out of her room and headed straight up to the attic and the BOS. Flipping through the book she soon found what she was looking for. Reading over the spell quickly before she read it aloud. Sitting at the small table in the attic, she took out three candles and lit them. Setting the book in front of her and in the middle of the candles she read the spell:

_Powers of light, power of one_

_Powers used now send away,_

_Magic return when my loved one does._

Repeating it three times the wind swirled lightly around her just enough to blow out the candles. Then it just stopped, leaving her sitting in the middle of the attic wondering if she had done the right thing.

After putting everything back in its rightful place, so as not to give her sisters any clue as to what she had done, she walked down the stairs and returned to her room. Curling up on the bed she wondered how and if she should tell her sisters. Would they understand why she did it? Probably not. They had never felt love like that. Or had they? They had all had their share of love lost.

She could see it play out in her mind. Her sisters getting angry because she never discussed it with them first. Telling her it was irresponsible. Putting all their lives in danger. The more she thought about it the more she knew that she couldn't tell them. She would get him back and they would never have to know what she did. Once she had him back all would be fine. That was what the spell said. To release ones powers until your loved one is returned to you.

--- ----

Prue continued to have her thoughts drawn to her sister. She had to get her back to her old self. She knew what it was like to lose the one you love; the one who had stolen your heart. Her thoughts turned to Andy and she hoped that the fates would be kinder to her sisters then they had to her.

"Prue. You ok?"

"Uh. Oh yeah sorry Michael, I was just thinking of someone. Three some ones actually."

"Oh." Mike asked curiously.

Mike was Prue's assistant at 415 magazine and they had soon become close friends. His family had come to the Manor on a few occasions for a BBQ or a few laughs. Phoebe loved his kids as it gave her a chance to be a kid again and not have her sisters getting after her.

"Oh sisters and old boyfriends."

"Oh now there's a nasty combo." He laughed.

"Yeah and with the two sisters it is. The old boyfriend was Andy."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It ok." Prue had told Michael about Andy and that he had died. She of course never told him how.

"You wanna talk about it over lunch?"

"Not just yet. It's just something that we need to work out. Thanx though."

"Anytime Prue. If you ever want to though, you know I'm here."

"I know. And I just may take you up on that, but lunch sounds like a great idea." She finished with a smile.

Laughing at her, all Michael could do was agree, as they headed out the door for lunch.

* * *

He sat there waiting. Waiting for the punishment for his betrayal. He couldn't help it, he had gone there to do a job. That was it. It wasn't like he meant for it to happen. He loved her. and he fell in love with her and she him. It wasn't something that you could just ignore. It came so fast to him he never expected it. To fall in love with a witch was the last thing he would have expected, but it happened, and now he would face the consequences.

* * *

Darryl pulled in front of the magazine just in time to catch Prue before she went home for the day. "Hey Prue. I'm glad I caught you." 

"Hey Darryl. Caught me why? Please tell me this is not demon related. I have enough problems right now as it is."

"No, I just wanted to warn you guys."

"Oh. What's up?"

"We've had a rash string of robberies, at some of the local clubs, some have been violent."

"And you think P3 may find its way on the list."

"Yeah. I would suggest you three get some extra security until we catch these guys."

"Darryl..." She looked over at hier friend with a knowing look

"You can't use your powers Prue. Don't even think that." He said giving her a warning stare.

"Well it is the cheapest security system." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess it is. Look just be careful. And make sure that no one is ever alone there."

"We will and thanx Darryl."

"You're welcome."

Getting into her car Prue soon found herself at the foot of a grave stone. Bending down in front of it. "Oh Mum. What am I going to do? I can understand the hurt that she feels right now. How can I tell her to just move on?"

Sitting a bit longer she moved to another part of the cemetery to the one she loved. "Oh Andy. I miss you so much and now this. Why can't they just leave us alone? To have one of my sister go through what I did. It's not fair."

Getting up she placed a kiss on the top of the head stone. "I love you."

Heading back to her car she was surprised to see her sister leaning against her car. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are. Just to talk. Maybe get some answers from Mum on how to help our sister deal with this."

"She still in her room?" Prue asked

"She was the last time I was home. What are we going to do? I mean she can't stay up there forever."

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it all day. I mean I kind of know what she is going through." Prue explained

"Andy."

"Yeah. I mean, she's in her room, feeling like she's had her heart ripped out. I can't exactly go to her and tell her to move on."

"So we don't. We help her get through it."

"Easier said then done. Look who we're talking about here."

"Yeah, but I think with our help she'll be ok."

"I know she will. I just hope that a demon or something doesn't attack us in the mean time. I don't think fighting demons will help her any."

"True. So I'll meet you at home ok."

Realizing that her sister also wanted some time with their mother. "Ok I'll see you at home. And then we'll go and have a little chat with that sister of ours."

"Deal."

Giving her sister a hug Prue drove back towards the Manor. Hoping that between the two of them they would be able convince their sister to some what move on.

* * *

I know a lil mystery on the sister part.. thats the joy of writing.. you can keep things a bit mysterious.. So do YOU know which sisster gave up her powers? Come on guess you know you want too...Was it Pheobe in losing Cole, or Piper losing Leo...? Thanx for reading...Di 


	2. Chapter 2

She slept alone in her bed missing the warmth of him next to her. She loved waking up in his arms, she always felt safe there. It was a different safe then what she felt as a child with Prue. Hers was more of a motherly safe, where his was an eternal love safe.

Her mind tossed and turned with the images of what they would do to him. And her never seeing him again. Finally able to tear herself from her nightmare she sat bolt up her body covered in perspiration. Turning to the empty space beside her, she ran her hand over the place where he would sleep. Taking his pillow in her arms she pulled it to her and cried silent tears into the pillowcase. Praying that what she saw would not come true.

--- ----

Prue entered the Manor once again to silence. She missed the sound of laughter or talk that always greeted her whenever she came home from work. It had a calming effect to her.

Knowing that she was home with two sisters that she loved. She looked back on the days when she hated to even go home. Where she would face another fight with Phoebe, and sometimes Grams. Now it was different, and it was because of Phoebe. If she had not come home from New York, they would never had found their true heritage. Being witches had brought them closer then even she thought would ever happen.

Hanging up her coat and putting her camera equipment away, she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Taking it to the solarium she waited for her sister to come home so they could go upstairs and help their sister deal with her loss the best way they could.

--- ----

Pulling in the driveway she looked up to the Victorian Manor she shared with her sisters. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for what was about to happen. "Prue!" she called out as she came in the back door.

"Solarium."

Walking into the solarium she spotted her big sister sitting in one of the wicker chairs. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You ok?" Prue looked at her sister concerned

"Yeah it's just this whole mess you know." She answered sitting across from her sister.

"I know. So what do you say we go up there now and have a talk with her."

"You know she's just going to push us a way."

"I know, but we have to try right. I mean she's our sister."

"I know, I know. I've just had a rough day. The thought of my sister yelling at me and pushing me away is not high on my list. I just want things back the way they were."

"They will be, as soon as we talk to her." Prue stood up and took her sisters hand pulling her to her feet, " Now come on."

---

They made their way up the stairs to their sisters' room. Knocking before they entered the room the site before them almost broke their own hearts. Their sister was leaning up against the headboard hugging a pillow for dear life, for fear that if she let go her world would shatter apart.

In a way the pillow represented the loss she was feeling. Her world had been shattered the moment that she lost him.

They each sat on the bed beside her.

Prue placed her hand on her sisters knee gently so as not to startle her. "Oh honey, come here." She pulled her little sister to her lap. Placing her hand behind her head she gently rocked her. Letting her once again cry out her tears.

"Why?" she finally managed to get out between the sniffles. "I finally found someone that I could love and he's taken away from me."

"Oh honey I know. But we're here for you, you have to know that. When you're hurting we hurt too. We'll figure it out."

"How? He's gone forever. And it's all my fault."

"No it's not. It's their fault."

"He fell in love with me. I'm a witch he can't love a witch."

"Honey you are much more then a witch. You are a caring, giving, beautiful person. And that is who he fell in love with."

"I can't do this anymore Prue."

"Can't do what?" Prue asked now concerned of what her sister would do.

"I can't protect the innocent, I can't help with demons. It hurts too much. I all reminds me of him."

"Oh sweetie. I know what you're going through. I felt the same things when Andy died. Every time I saw a demon or we had to protect an innocent from some type of evil. I was reminded of how he died. But with the help of my two loving sisters I managed to deal with it. I won't sit here and tell you everything will be fine. Because I know that it takes time to heal. But you have to hold on to the hope that he's still alive and that we will get him back."

She sat there in the comfort of her big sisters arms, feeling the motherly safety of them as she had so many times in the past. She knew that her sister was right, but she had made up her mind. No magic until he's back, and now with the spell she wouldn't be able to anyway. She soon felt herself drifting back to sleep.

Placing her sister back on her bed Prue stood up, kissing her gently on the forehead, "Love you."

Before she headed out the door. "Let's let her sleep a bit."

Walking back down the stairs in silence they sat on the couch in the living room.

"So now what?"

"Now? We wait and see what happens when she wakes up."

Leaning against her big sisters shoulder, "I miss her."

Placing her arm over her sisters shoulders, "I know so do I."

--- ----

Her sister having gone up to her room Prue sat on the couch thinking of another way to help her sister. Getting up she went in search of her wineglass from earlier. Walking into the solarium she saw her sister sitting in one of the wicker chairs.

"Hi."

Looking up at her big sister she just locked eyes with her. "Hi." She said quietly.

"So you decided to come out of your room for a bit?" Prue asked lightly.

"Yeah I was thinking about what you said earlier. I'm sorry I pushed you guys away before."

Sitting across from her Prue leaned forward and took her hands in hers. "Hey it's ok. That's what sisters are for." She said with a smile

"I just have one thing I need to tell you guys."

"Oh?"

"I meant what I said about not helping. I can't face that right now for more then one reason." She couldn't tell her sister that she had given up her powers until she got him back. But it was also true that right now she just wanted to get things straight in her mind.

"I understand. Really I do. The last thing I wanted to do was fight demons after Andy died."

"So you're ok with it?" she looked at her sister with hesitation.

"I'm ok with it: for now. You can't hide from it forever sweetie. It's who we are." Prue told her calmly

"I can't do it right now Prue ok. It's because of this magic that I lost my one true love. Until I find him and get him back I'm not using my magic." She raised her voice at her sister.

She wanted to scream at someone and lash out at what had happened to her, and Prue was the person that was unlucky enough to be there when everything boiled over.

"Whoa. I'm not the bad guy here." Prue started in her own defense.

"No you're not. But neither am I Prue. Ever time we find someone that we love it's this damn magic that takes them away. Mum, Andy. Andy, you yourself blamed the magic on that. So how can you stand there and look at me like I'm seeing this all wrong."

"I can't, because it's true. I did blame the magic for Andy's death. All the more reason that I am here for you, and have been. You've just been too stubborn to see it." She didn't want to start raising her voice and yelling but it was starting to happen that way. "But in case you've forgotten you two were here for me. The same way that we are here for you now. But all you have done is push us away. And in case you hadn't noticed it is tearing us apart to not be there for you."

She sat there and listened to the words that her sister was saying. She knew them to be true and that she had pushed them away. But that still did not change her mind. "I realize that Prue, but I can't right now. Please. Let me do this at my own pace." She said quietly.

"Just remember that we're here for you."

--- ---

Up in her room she could hear the sounds of what was the start of a yelling match. _What the hell is going on down there?_ She thought as she headed down the stairs. Walking in the solarium she saw her sister standing near the glass doors yelling at Prue, and Prue in turn yelling back.

Standing there at first just listening to her sisters' yell at each other. She had finally had enough. "What the hell are you two yelling about?"

Turning to her sister, "Nothing that Prue can't explain." She said storming out of the solarium.

Watching her leave and head to the living room she turned to Prue, "You wanna tell me what just happened in here?"

"I'm not sure at this point."

"So you two just decide to have a yelling match in the house for the _hell_ of it." Raising her voice showing her own displeasure on the whole situation.

"Look we both said some things that we'll be apologizing for later. But you don't understand. You've never lost anyone that you love." As soon as she had said the words she regretted it.

She stood there stunned. She couldn't believe what Prue had just said to her. Especially considering she knew where she had been earlier that day. She just let the tear run down her face as she looked into Prue's ice blue eyes. She turned and ran back up to her room.

Realizing what she had done she went after her little sister. "Phoebe wait."


	3. Chapter 3

So congrats to those that figured it oput.. Yes its Piper.. I know a switch for me which through some of you off.. Sorry bout that I like to think out of the box and try something different now and then... I hope you continue to ejoy this tale...

* * *

Slamming her bedroom door closed behind her Phoebe fell on her bed burying her head in her pillow. _How could she say that? Ever day without Mum I've lost someone. And today of all days, she knew that I was just talking to Mum._

Phoebe cried until she heard the knock on her door. She didn't answer, she knew who it was.

Prue knocked quietly on Phoebes door and opened it up a little. The site of her baby sister crying on her bed broke her heart. Especially when she knew she was the cause of it. Taking a deep breath she walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. Placing her hand on her sister back only to have her pull away. "Phoebe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Phoebe didn't respond, she was to hurt. She never thought that the pain that she was feeling would ever be caused by her big sister.

"Phoebe please look at me. I'm sorry." She said again once again placing her hand on her back only this time Phoebe didn't move. "I just meant that you have never lost some one like Leo or Andy. You still get a chance with your love."

"You hurt me Prue." Phoebe managed between sniffles, but still not taking her head out from her pillow

"I know Phoebe. I'm sorry. Forgive me." She pleaded while rubbing her sisters' back, "Please."

Phoebe turned over and took her sisters hand in hers, entwining their fingers as the tears continued to run down her face, however they were slowing. "I forgive you. Just please don't hurt me like that again."

"Oh baby, I won't." Prue promised her as she wiped away her sisters tears with her other hand.

"So what are we going to do about Piper?" Phoebe asked still sniffing

"I'm not sure. But she is adamant about not using magic right now. And I think we should respect that for a little while."

"What if we get attacked by some gnarly beast?"

"Well hopefully it will be something that you and I can handle. Until they return Leo..." Prue never finished her sentence. She didn't have to for Phoebe to understand.

"I just wish that things were as they were before. Why can't they just let us be happy?"

"I don't know honey, but we just have to be there for her. Come on lets get something to eat." Prue suggested as she pulled Phoebe up off her bed.

Walking down the stairs Prue had her arm around Phoebe and Phoebe did the same with Prue.

"You two ok?" Piper asked from the living room

"Yeah we're ok. How about you?" Prue looked at her little sister with concern.

"With some help from my two favorite sisters and some time I will be too." Piper said with a small smile.

Phoebe couldn't resist, "Prue look. Our long lost sister. There she is." Phoebe smiled as she ran over to Piper on the couch and jumped up to her older sister. Wrapping her arms around her neck. "Love you."

Piper couldn't help but laugh. Phoebe always knew just what to do to make her laugh again. "I Love you too Phoebs."

"Ok so why don't the three of us go out for dinner?" Prue suggested, "My treat."

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, "We'll I don't know about you Phoebe but if she's buying I'm all for it. What do you think?"

"If you're going, then I'm definitely going." Phoebe said with a bigger smile then before. She was getting her sister back and nothing could make her happier.

"Ok so let's get changed, and meet back here in 20minutes?" Prue added

"It's a date sister." As Phoebe ran up the stairs to her room.

Prue and Piper shared a look and laughed as they made their way up the stairs behind their baby sister.

--- ----

As Phoebe was getting ready to go out with her sisters she picked up a picture of her and Piper that was taking just before Piper had gone off to University. They had been at the park all day just the two of them. When they came home they were both laughing so hard the fell down on the grass in the front of the Manor. Prue had seen them trying to walk up the steps and had known what was about to happen. Coming out of the front the door just as they fell she caught them together laughing in the grass. It was one of Phoebes favorite pictures of her and Piper.

"I'm so glad that you're back Pipe. I missed you. Even it's only a little bit right now. I love you so much." As she set it down she felt the ever-familiar electricity run up her spine as her world turned black and white.

As the images flashed through her mind she couldn't seem to stop them. Then just as suddenly they stopped. Lowering herself to her bed she sat there in stunned silence at first. She didn't know what to do. Finally catching her breath she made her way over to Prues room.

Knocking before opening the door slightly she stuck her head in. "Prue? Can I talk to you a second?"

Prue turned and saw the look on Phoebes face. She was scared about something. Very scared. "Phoebe. What is it?" she asked as she approached her baby sister. Taking her in her arms she just held her.

"I just had a premonition."

"What did you see?" Prue asked in her motherly way as she looked into Phoebes eyes.

"Um. We were all at P3. It was closing time I would guess because there wasn't that many people there and the lights were on." Closing her eyes she tried to continue but she couldn't.

Prue helped Phoebe over to her bed and sat her down. Wrapping her arm over her sisters' shoulders she waited. "It's ok Phoebs. Take your time."

"Um. Then these guys walked in and demanded all the money. People were panicking and then." she stopped as her tears started down her face. "Th..they just started shooting." She finished as the tears now ran freely. Burying her head onto Prue she just cried.

Prue didn't need to say anything. She knew that what her sister needed at that moment was just to be held.

"Oh God Prue. There was so much blood." She managed to get out.

"Sshh Phoebe it's ok. Try and calm down."

"No Prue, we can't let this happen. I tried to look for you and Piper, but I couldn't find you. And then I saw you and Piper by the bar. You both had blood everywhere." Phoebe lost her composure again. "I couldn't reach you. It hurt so much."

"Phoebe we'll figure this out Ok?" Prue said still trying to calm her down.

"Prue we have to tell Piper." Phoebe said

"Phoebe I'm not sure how she's gonna take this. I mean she wants nothing to so with magic right now. And you want to tell her that you got a premonition of her club getting shot up and we were obliviously hurt or worse."

"So we wait?"

"No. We don't wait. We tell her,but we tell her carefully." Prue said

"So now or after dinner?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"No, I think we should now."

Knowing that their evening out was about to be cancelled Phoebe let out a small sigh.

Prue got up and pulled Phoebe to her feet. Taking her hand they made their way down the hall to Pipers room. Pausing for a minute they shared a look of worry. About what Phoebe had seen and how Piper was going to react.

They knocked and opened the door. Piper immediately saw that Phoebe had been crying. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe just looked over to her older sister not able to say anything.

Prue seeing this looked over at Piper. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"What? What's wrong?"

"Piper I think you may want to sit down to hear this." Prue said.

"Prue just say it."

Prue looked at Phoebe.

"Piper I...I had a premonition." Pheob let out, almost fearful of the reaction she would get.

"I thought we agreed that I wanted nothing to do with magic."

"Piper please listen to me." Phoebe begged her older sister.

"_NO!_ Phoebe I made myself perfectly clear. No Magic until Leo's back." Piper said in anger as she made her way to her door. Only to have Prue grab her arm and stop her.

"Piper this is serious."

"And so am I Prue!" Pulling her arm from her sisters grasp

"Fine but let me just tell you this, and it has nothing to do with magic. I saw Darryl earlier today. There has been a string of violent crimes around town where these guys hit clubs at closing. He suggested that you get extra security."

"**NO**. Prue you're just trying to get me to listen to Phoebe." Piper argued back

"Piper its true. Call Darryl if you don't believe me." Prue insisted

"Piper please. What I saw scared me so much." Phoebe could feel her emotions taking control

Piper could see the fear in Phoebes eyes, but she was not going to give in. She had made up her mind. "I'm sorry Phoebe I can't." She replied as she walked out the door.

Phoebe watched her leave her room, as new tears welled in her eyes. She had to stop what she saw from happening, but how?

Prue also watched as Piper walked out through the doorway, but her attention was soon diverted to her youngest sisters' quiet sobs. Pulling her in to a hug she just comforted her. She had to figure out how to stop what Phoebe saw. "Well figure it out Phoebs, I promise."

--- ----

The next day continued with Piper spending the day at the club. She had heard what Prue had said about the clubs getting robbed. Thinking it was demonic related she wanted nothing to do with it. So she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Phoebe had gone to school though she could not concentrate. All she kept seeing was her sisters bloodied bodies lying still on the floor of P3. She had to convince Piper to listen to her. Gathering her books from the table she left the library to speak with her.

"Prue?"

"Basement Phoebs." She hollered back to her.

"Prue I'm going to P3 to talk to Piper. You wanna come?"

"Hang on a second." Prue replied as she made her way up stairs. "I was thinking the same thing earlier. Why don't we just go down there tonight."

"And leave this? Prue I can't do that. You can't ask me to."

"I'm not. All I'm saying is we wait and go tonight. I don't want to make her any more upset then she already is. It's taking her a long time to get this far. We have to support her decision."

"Ok. But you two are not leaving my site." Phoebe said as she left the kitchen and went up stairs to get ready.

Deep down Prue was just as scared as Phoebe was, only her sister had seen it. It was times like this that she realized how strong her little sister really was.

--- ----

Later that night the three of them sat in their alcove talking about their day.

"Need a drink sisters?" Piper asked as she got up and started for the bar.

"Usual please Sis." Prue answered.

"Phoebe?"

"Uh sorry?"

"Drink. You want one?"

"Uh no. I'm ok thanx Piper."

After Piper had left Prue turned to Phoebe who was watching Piper every step of the way. "Phoebs she'll be ok. All she has to do is freeze them."

"Some things not right Prue." Phoebe told her quietly.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You wanna come?"

"No, I'll just wait for Piper."

Piper was on her way back from the bar when the lights flickered up. Passing Prue on her way to the bathroom. Suddenly the doors opened and a wave of cold air was felt throughout the club. Piper saw them, "Sorry guys we're just closing."

Phoebe watched as three guys walked down the stairs and her sister tell them they were closing.

It was at that moment that Phoebes world went into slow motion, as the three before her sister pulled out their guns. Reacting on sure instinct to protect her sisters, Phoebe ran towards them.

"**_Piper freeze!"_** She yelled hoping to get her sister to use her powers without giving too much away. She was stunned however when her sister just stood there, as the man raised his gun towards her.

At the sound of gunfire Phoebe leaped into the air knocking both her sisters towards the bar.

Landing hard on the ground she felt a searing pain rip through her. Looking up, the last thing she saw was Prue and Piper by the bar. Both with blood all over them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on man just grab the money and lets get the hell out of here before the cops come."

"Alright just relax." He said making his way around the bar to the till.

On the other side of the bar he came across the bartender. She was crouched in a ball in the corner of the bar shaking.

He looked down at her in disgust. "Don't worry little lady. We ain't gonna hurt you. We've done what we set out to do." Grabbing the money from the tills, he made his way across the room, up the stairs and the three of them left the club. With the torrent they had created behind them.

The silence over the club was as thick as death on a battlefield. There was no sound, no movement.

* * *

"Attention all units. We have a report of shots fired at the Nightclub P3. All units in the area respond. Repeat multiple shots fired at P3 nightclub. All available units respond."

Picking up the radio piece. "This is Morris ETA 5 minutes." His thoughts flew rapidly throughout his mind. All were not good. _Why Piper? Why didn't you get the extra security like I suggested? _"No Darryl stop it. They're all fine. I'll probably walk in there and find the bad guys thrown up against a wall or something." He said to himself as he quickly pulled into the parking lot.

Running from his car towards the front door Darryl spotted his friend and fellow officer Shawn. "Shawn what we got?"

"Multiple shot were fired by the looks of it. There are bullet holes all over the place."

"Victims?"

Shawn looked at his friend and knew what he was referring to. "I saw Prue and Piper near the bar, but I saw no sign of Phoebe."

"Maybe she never came tonight."

"Maybe. Look the paramedics are in there now. There are a bunch of staff hurt or killed as well."

"Are Prue and Piper..." he couldn't finish. He thought of him having to tell Phoebe that her older sisters had been killed. After all they had been through they had to get killed by some punk out for a few bucks.

"I don't know. I just saw them by the bar. I didn't want to get to many tracks around the place."

Entering the club Darryl could almost feel the death in the room. The lights were dim but he spotted the paramedics with Prue and Piper right away by the bar. Both covered in blood. _'Please let them be ok'_ he thought.'

Seeing that they were getting them stabilized Darryl searched again for Phoebe. Praying that in all the carnage she was not there.

--- ----

The paramedics quickly had Prue and Piper loaded on the gurney and were taking them up the steps to the waiting ambulance.

Arriving to the Hospital the paramedics described to the attending doctors what happened.

"Two Females mid to late 20's. One with multiple gunshots wound. Lost her once on the way. Second has a gunshot wound in the shoulder and possible concussion."

The stream of Ambulances arrived at the hospital. Some with injured, some with dead.

"Doc. We go two more here. Lost one on the way, the other has a gunshot to the lower stomach and back."

The ER was over crowed, but the staff managed to separate the seriously injured to the not so serious.

* * *

"Did you do what I sent you to do?"

"Yeah, look it's getting to dangerous. I mean murder comes with a heavy price tag."

"So you killed all three?"

"There is no way anyone could survive that. Just pay us and we're gone from San Francisco forever."

"As you wish then." With a flick of his wrist they were enveloped in a firey flame. The sounds of their screams filled him with delight. "The Source will be pleased. Finally the Charmed Ones are taken out of the picture, and he is free to roam the world above."

* * *

Darryl ran down the corridor of the hospital. He had had no luck at the club locating Phoebe, and he hoped that that meant she was not at the club that night.

Approaching the nurses station, "Halliwells. They were involved in the P3 shooting tonight."

Looking through her charts, " I'm sorry sir. No one has been identified as of yet."

"What do you mean they haven't been identified?" Darryl almost yelled at her.

"Look sir."

"Inspector." As Darryl drew his badge.

"Inspector. We have some people in surgery and some have been moved to a room."

"Ok let me get this straight. You have patience here and you don't know who the hell they are?"

"Inspector, I'm sorry right now that is all we have."

"Ok look. The owners of the club are very dear friends of mine. Can you at least let me know where the ones that were already sent to a room are? That way I can check for myself."

"Sure. Just give me a moment." She punched a few buttons on her computer and gave him the room numbers of those less injured.

Darryl checked every room on the list before he found who he was looking for. Or at least part of whom.

--- ----

She lay there in the bed as her thoughts turned to her sisters. What had happened to them?

Every since they had moved her into a private room no one had come to her and told her about what had happened. She saw her door open but paid no attention to the person walking in. All she cared about at that moment were here sisters. She looked up and saw the familiar face of there friend

"Darryl."

"Oh thanx God you're ok."

"I am. But I haven't heard about my sisters. Have you?"

"No. It took me a bit for them to get me a list of those that had been moved to a room and not in surgery.

"So you don't know if they are…" She couldn't say it.

"No. Sorry. I was hoping you could tell me."

"I don't know. Ever since I was brought in here I've heard nothing."

"Ok look you just rest. I'll see what I can find out. Ok?"

"Thanx Darryl."

"You're welcome."

Darryl left the room and leaned against the outside wall. Thankful that at least one of the Halliwell women was ok.


	6. Chapter 6

She lay there and starred up at the ceiling when Darryl left. _'Please God let him find them be ok'_, she thought.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that they are all dead?" he asked with a triumphant smile.

"Yes Master. And by mere mortals at that."

"Yes mortals. They accomplish that which some of my best could not." The Source was not please with this part of it, but please none the less that the witches were dead.

"Yes. So now with them dead you are free to roam above without fear."

"No he can not." A voice bellowed from the shadows.

"Belthazor? What brings you here?"

"They are not dead. At least one of them is still alive."

"You lie." He says

"No she is. What would I have to gain from lying?" Belthazor remains calm.

"Enough both of you. Belthazor, what happened?" The Source ordered

"All I know is that one of them is alive. I was at the hospital and I saw their friend Inspector Morris. He came out of a room and I over heard him say that at least one of them was still alive. There is no news of the other two yet. The hospital was over run so quickly and most people didn't have any ID on them."

"So no one knows where the other two are?" the Source asked inquisitively

"Exactly. For all we know they could be alive and well and the three of them ready to vanquish you."

"Go. Find out the truth." he ordered as she leaned back agaisnt his throne

Nodding his head Belthazor turned and left the cavern. He found that deep down he wished that it was Phoebe that was lying there in the hospital bed. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, he just found that there was something about that particular witch that intrigued him.

* * *

Walking in the room he at first just watched her, she seemed to be sleeping, but according to what the inspector had said she probably wouldn't until she found out about her sisters. "Miss Halliwell."

Opening her eyes she looked to the doctor that entered her room.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Campoli. I treated you when you came in."

"Where are my sisters? Are they ok?"

"We have inspector Morris looking for them now. You have to understand when everyone arrived it was mayhem, and most of the people had no ID including yourself."

"I understand." She said quietly

"So just to let you know what happened to you. You took a bullet wound to your upper arm. Nothing too serious. And you also suffered a medium scale concussion. We'd like to keep you here for a few days for observation."

"Well when we find my sisters that won't be a problem. Depending on how they are I may be here anyway."

"As soon as the Inspectors done I'll send him in right away."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get some rest."

--- ----

The hours seemed to tick by slowly, and with ever waking hours her hope would be dashed. It seemed like forever since she had seen Darryl, but in actual fact it had been just over two hours.

As he returned to her room he couldn't help but think of the news he had to tell her. Both sisters seriously injured one they had lost on the way to the hospital, only to have her come back seconds later. He knew from experience that they meant the world to her. If she lost either one she would be devastated beyond words.

He paused briefly before entering the room. Taking in a deep breath he pushed open the door to face her grief.

She lay there after the doctor left. Thinking of her sisters and what he had said. Being so busy and all they had not had a chance to trace any of the victims of the shooting. She turned to the door as the light streamed through the entranceway. She watched him as he made his way to her bed. She wanted to scream out to him to tell her where her sisters were and if they were ok.

He saw the lost look in her eyes as he walked in the room, and it tore him apart. "Hey. How you doing?" Darryl asked trying to break the ice gently

"I'm a bit sore but I'll be ok." She replied, knowing that he was just trying to get her mind off her sisters, but it wouldn't work. She had to know she needed to know. "Did you find them?"

He looked deep in her eyes and he knew he could not lie to her. "Yes." He answered solemnly. "They're both in surgery right now."

"Oh God. How bad is it Darryl? And please just tell me the truth."

"From what I heard its bad. They both received multiple shots to the body. They're trying their best to save them both I assure you."

"I can't lose them Darryl. I'll die with out them by my side."

"They're not going anywhere. They're too stubborn to leave you alone. You waitm the two of them will be at it again in no time. Fighting demons beside you and giving each other the love and support that you three thrive on."

"I hope your right Darryl."

"I know I am. Now rest. I'll wake you as soon as I hear anything more."

"Thank you Darryl. You have always been a true friend to us. Even before you found out our secret."

"You're welcome. Now rest. I'll wait right here."

Closing her eyes her thoughts again turned to her sisters. She prayed that they would be ok, but from what Darryl had said they both had a long road ahead of them. And she knew that she would be with them every step of the way.

* * *

He shimmered back underground to report. Walking into the cavern with confidence and he bowed his head slightly to the Source.

"You have news Belthazor?"

"Possibly. They all live now." He stated, "Two are still in surgery. The one that recovered quickly has a concussion and a bullet wound to her upper arm. Neither life threatening."

"And what of her sisters?" he demanded

"They are both serious from what I heard. Multiple shots to the body. One they lost on route to the hospital."

"So you see, they are not so invincible after all. Deal with them, and report back here. I will not have the Charmed Ones stopping me any more." The Source replied with venom in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

She could hear a voice that was familiar to her but she couldn't place it. Calling to her it seemed to beckon a need. Fighting through the grogginess her eyes fluttered open slowly. Everything around her was out of focus. She could make out the figure of what she thought was a woman beside her, sitting on the bed. She could feel her hand on the top of her head, stroking her hair ever so lovingly.

The room slowly started to come into focus for her as she looked into the brown eyes of her sister. "P.P.."

"Ssshhh don't try and talk right now."

She looked up at her sister thankful that she was alive. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too sweetie, more then you could imagine. Now rest. I'm not going anywhere."

Lying down beside her sister she too was soon fast asleep. That was where the doctor found them a few hours later. One beside the other with her arms wrapped around her sister protectively. Not wanting to disturb them he left the room, leaving the two sisters to sleep and heal. Knowing what he had to tell them could slow down that healing process.

--- ----

She looked at her sleeping sister thinking of what had happened. Thinking that was something that she should have done different. The thought of losing one of her sisters scared her more then any demon ever could.

"Miss Halliwell?"

"Doctor Campoli. Please, call me Piper." She said as she released her gaze from her sister next to her.

"Piper it is. How you feeling?"

"I'm a bit stiff and tired but I'll be ok now." She said as she turned to her sleeping sister.

"Yeah I guess you are. Inspector Morris told me how close you three are. So I had your sister brought here after she got out of surgery."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." She said quietly, "so how bad is it?"

"Well as you may or may not have heard they lost her once coming her. And we lost her on the table, but we have her stable now. We removed two bullets from her lower abdomen and one from her upper arm. We were able to repair all the damage that was caused but she won't be doing much dancing for the next few weeks. She lost a great deal of blood and that alone will make her recovery that much longer."

"I understand. What about my other sister?"

Looking at the floor momentarily before answering her. "She's still in surgery. She took a bullet as well in the lower abdomen but it is the one that hit her back that has us concerned."

"Why? What happened?" Piper asked now getting worried about her sister.

"We can't remove it."

"What do you mean you can't remove it?" getting more scared by the minute.

"It has lodge itself next to her spine."

"Oh god. Is she?"

"At this point we're not sure Piper. We'll have to wait and see what happens after she recovers from her surgery. She could be fine and be able to lead a normal life as before."

"Or?" Piper asked, as she knew that the doctor was leaving something out.

"Or. Weeks, months or even years from now it could just shift on its own. If it shifts the wrong way; it could leave her paralyzed."

Piper stared at him in disbelief. Both her sisters were fighting for theirs lives in their own way and it was all her fault. If only I had not said that spell. "Oh god. How long before she is out of surgery?"

"They were just finishing up when I left. I'll see what I can do about getting her in to the same room. I know that that will help all three of you recover faster."

"Thank you Doctor, that would mean a lot to all of us."

"Your welcome Piper. Now get some rest and the next time I see you should hopefully be with your other sister."

--- ----

Approximately half an hour later the doctor kept his word. And was right beside the bed that carried her sister. Looking so small and frail lying on the bed. Piper felt the tears welling in her eyes. _'Oh God what have I done.'_ She thought to herself.

After the doctor had left, Piper got off her bed and gently sat down beside her sister. Running her hand over the top of her head the tears fell freely down her face. "Oh Phoebe what have I done? Prue almost died and you face the prospect of being paralyzed. All because I was being selfish. I should never have cast that spell without discussing it with you two first. This whole thing could have been avoided if I hadn't... I could have just froze the club and we all would be home right now sitting on the couch enjoying each others company."

"Piper."

Piper turned at the sound of her name. It was very faint and she almost missed it altogether. "Prue?" She said getting off the bed and going to sit with her oldest sister. "Hi honey."

"Phoebe?"

"She's here too. They just brought her down from surgery. So she's still out of it."

"Is she ok?"

Piper couldn't answer her sister. How could she tell Prue that their baby girl could end up being paralyzed and it was her fault?

* * *

Leo sat in his room thinking of Piper. They had come so close. If Penny had being able to get them married before they found out then he would be there for her now. Looking up from his thoughts as his door opened he looked up to his friend and colleague.

"They need to see you. It's important."

Getting off his bed the two friends walked towards the large chamber of Elders.

"What happened?"

"Not sure Leo, but they seem anxious."

"Just tell me that Piper and her sisters are ok."

"I can't. I don't know what's been going on."

Entering the chamber Leo bowed his head at the Elders that sat before him.

"Leo. We need you to go to Piper."

"What?" he looked a them confused

"Something happened and they will need the power of three."

"So what happened? Are you telling me I have to heal one of them?"

"No, that we can not allow. Piper cast a spell that released her powers."

"She**_ WHAT!?"_**

"They only way for her to get them back is if you are returned to her. At least that is was what the spell says. The return of her loved one."

"So I return and she gets her powers back?"

"Yes." They said. They then proceeded to tell Leo what had happened.

"We need you to do this quickly. The Source has heard what happened and is sending an assassin after them now."

"Oh god. Are they going to be ok?"

"Right now Prue and Phoebe are very vulnerable. They need Piper. They need Piper to be able to freeze."

"Ok I'll go now. Where is she?"

"SFMH. Room 203."

Leo quickly orbed out of the chamber and reappeared in room 203. Seeing Piper sitting on the bed with Prue his heart longed to hold her. He saw the bandage on her head and that her one arm in a sling.

"Piper."

She froze. Could it be? She turned around slowly meeting his gaze. "Leo?"

Walking up to her he pulled her close to him in fear that they would take him away again. "Oh honey they told me what happened and sent me back to you."

"Are you really here." She asked between sniffs.

"Yeah and as far as I know I'm here for good."

"Oh I was so lost without you. I cast a spell."

"I know. But I'm back now it should all work out." He told her, "How are they?" he nodded towards Prue and Phoebe.

"Um. I'm not sure. Prue seems ok, but its Phoebe that I'm really worried about."

"She's a fighter Piper. She'll pull through."

"Leo can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"How am I going to tell them that this is all my fault." She cried into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper had been released a few days after the shooting but was at the hospital almost 24/7, she only went home to shower and change. But over those days her sisters were in and out of consciousness. All she could think of was that it was her fault, she should never had said that spell. And now with a possible Demon threat against them what was she to do? For what had baffled both her and Leo was that her powers had not returned. The book had said _when my loved one returned._ So why, now that Leo was back, was she still powerless?

* * *

Phoebe lay on her bed waiting for the nurses to take her to x-ray. She had heard what the doctors had told her about her injury, she just wasn't ready to accept it yet. The thought of being paralyzed from her waist down scared her more then any demon ever could. But she knew if that was to be; then she would have the love and support of her sisters.

She looked over at Prue who had slipped into a coma unexpectedly over night. She saw all the tubs and wires coming from her oldest sister and it broke her heart. She needed both her sisters by her side if she was going to get through this, but yet she wanted to be with Prue.

--- ----

Piper looked into the hospital room where her sisters lay. She watched as Phoebe looked over at their Big sister, the hurt and guilt ran through her like a blade. Prue was in a coma and Phoebe was going for her tests to see what the result of her back wound really was. Pushing her guilt aside Piper walked in the room putting on a smile for her sister. "Hey Phoebs. How you doing?"

"Hi Piper."

"Ok you got half that right. Wanna try the rest of that?"

"I'm scared." Phoebe said quietly not taking her gaze off of Prue.

Piper sat beside her sister on the edge of the bed. "She'll be with you in your heart Phoebe. You have to hold on to that."

"I know, I just wish she was here for this too."

"I know baby but right now it's just you and me. Then when she wakes up you can walk right up to her and give her a big hug."

At that moment the orderlies came into the room to take Phoebe to x-ray.

"Piper will you come with me." Phoebe asked quietly

"Of course I will baby. You don't even have to ask." Piper responded as she took Phoebes hand in hers as they made their way out of the room and down the corridor.

* * *

Several hours later they were once again back in the hospital room. Now came the hard part: waiting. However things were improving for her. Phoebe was starting to get the feeling in her legs and feet. She knew it was a positive sign, but until Prue was awake she didn't feel much like celebrating.

* * *

The weeks past and Prues condition hadn't changed, though Phoebes had. She had left the hospital with orders from the doctors to take it easy. They had explained to her what could happen with the bullet, or it may never happen. It was just something that she would have to live with.

Sitting in the love seat in the solarium Phoebe thought back to the day of the shooting. She knew everything had happened so fast that she never even had time to think of her actions, but what about Piper. Her powers were triggered by her emotions, when she panicked things tended to freeze. Yet Phoebe never saw Piper raise her hands. It was if she was just a club owner with no powers. Taking another drink from her coke she wondered what had gotten into her middle sister.

"Phoebe?"

"Solarium."

Walking into the room Piper looked at her sister and could tell that she was thinking of something serious. "I was just gonna drop off the groceries and then go up to see how Prue was doing. You wanna come along?"

"Sure just let me go changed." Phoebe replied as she carefully stood up off the seat.

"You ok?" Piper asked as she saw her sisters' face cringe a little.

"Yeah just a spasm. I'll be ok. Give me ten minutes."

"Take your time honey. Don't over do it."

Phoebe made her way to her room and sat on the edge of her bed, her thoughts again turned to Piper. They had never talked about what had happened. First she thought it was because Prue and her had been in the hospital. Piper was just worried about them. But she had been home almost a week now and they still hadn't discussed it. She needed to know what happened.

Regaining her strength before changing she made her way back downstairs. Seeing Piper sitting on the couch waiting for her she walked into the living room ready to discuss it before they went and saw Prue.

"Piper can I asked you something?"

"Sure Phoebs." Piper replied as she stood up and made her way towards the front door.

"Um. Before we go."

Looking at Phoebe, Piper had a pretty good idea what her sister wanted to ask her.

"We should really get going Phoebe. Otherwise we may miss visiting hours."

"I don't care Piper, I need an answer."

"I can't talk about it yet Phoebe please." Piper said quietly as she could almost feel the tears well up behind her eyes.

"When Piper? I need to know what happened."

"Phoebe this is hard for me right now too." Piper said raising her voice. "You were almost paralyzed and Prue." she closed her eyes as once again the guilt nearly consumed her, "She is lying there in the hospital fighting for her life. Right now I just want to concentrate on getting Prue back. Is that so much to ask for Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked at Piper and saw the tears forming at the back of her eyes. And she felt her own as well. "Piper I'm sorry. I know this has been hard on you, but all I keep having every night since I got home is the same nightmare. And every night it's just a repeat of that night. I keep seeing you standing there. You didn't even _try_ and freeze them."

"So what? Are you blaming me?" Piper shot back.

"No. I just want to know what happened?" Phoebe practically cried out. "Talk to me Piper. Please."

Piper could see the hurt and love in her sisters' eyes. She wanted to scream it from a mountaintop that it was her fault. "Phoebe can we just go see Prue right now, and we can discuss this when we get home?" Piper asked, "I promise to tell you everything."

Phoebe watched her sister as she told her they would talk about it later. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok." Phoebe agreed and walked out the front door, slowly making her way down the steps.

--- ----

Walking down the corridor once again, Piper had her arm around Phoebes waist. The doctors had given her crutches, but as soon as she felt she was ready to walk on her own she put them away. However Piper wasn't totally convinced that her sister was ready to make that decision yet. So whenever they went anywhere that required a great deal of walking she always put her arm around her sisters waist. Phoebe knew what Piper was trying to do, she was trying to protect her. She knew but she never let on that she knew.

Walking around the corner, the site before them scared them. There were doctors and nurses running back and forth from Prues room. They both froze in place worried that their worse nightmare had just come true: Prue had died from her injuries.

Phoebe watched as another doctor came running out of her sister room. She could feel her legs start to give under her. It was then that she was most thankful that Piper had her arm around her.

Leading her to a chair she placed Phoebe down and made her way to the room. Seeing what was happening she quickly ran and got Phoebe. Helping her to her feet she helped her sister to Prues room.

Stepping passed the doctors and nurses Phoebe looked at her oldest sister lying on the bed looking up at her. Her eyes meeting hers, Phoebe almost ran to her.

"Oh god Prue. I was so scared." Phoebe cried, as she lay her head on Prue chest

"I love you." Prue whispered out.

"Love you too."

They stayed with Prue for the next few hours until well past visiting hours. But under the circumstances the hospital staff never said anything.

As Phoebe started to drift to sleep lay against Prue, Piper decided it would be a good idea if they went home and got her to bed.

"Phoebs sweetie. Come on lets get you home. We'll come back tomorrow." Piper said shaking her sister slightly so she wouldn't completely fall asleep.

"Can't I just stay here?"

"No honey you can't." Prue told her. "Go home with Piper and you can come first thing in the morning. I'll save you a spot." Prue continued as she patted the bed.

"Ok." Phoebe gave in as she slowly got off the bed. Bending down she placed a kiss on the top of Prue head. "Love you."

"You too. Now go and rest. I don't want you back her as my roommate."

"Ok."

Piper leaned over and copied Phoebe with a kiss and I love you and the two youngest Halliwells made their way to the car.

--- ----

Arriving at the Manor Piper and Phoebe made their way up the steps and inside. Piper started for the stairs when she was stopped suddenly by Phoebes voice.

"Piper, did you forget?"

Sighing Piper didn't even turn around. "No Phoebe I didn't." She answered quietly. She thought of the best way to do this without Phoebe going ballistic. But she thought a bit longer and realized that the only way was just to come out with it.

"Piper please." Phoebe practically begged quietly.

The question she had now was, does she tell her looking at her face looking in to the pain of her sisters brown eyes? Or did she say it with her back to her sister? Taking a deep breath Piper knew the only way to do this as she turned around and looked deep into Phoebes eyes. There was so much there, all her love and fears.

"I cast a spell that released my powers." She whispered.

Phoebe looked at her as if she had heard Piper wrong. "Ex..excuse me. Y..you What?" Phoebe had managed out in pure shock.

"I cast a spell that took away my powers." She repeated, and then she waited. Waited for the fireworks that she knew would soon follow her statement.


	9. Chapter 9

He watched them from a distance and waited. Waited for the perfect moment to strike. He knew that the oldest was still in a coma and that the other two would be easy to take as they worried about their sister.

He followed them as they entered the hospital. _Now,_ he thought. _I can easily kill them now._ The oldest would not pose a threat and the youngest was still weak. The only one he was concerned with was the middle one and her power to freeze. He watched with keen interest as the youngest buckled and the middle one supported her as they looked ahead to their sisters' room. Maybe he only had two to take care of. He sat in a chair and waited to see what the commotion in the room was.

After sometime he made his way towards the room. He saw to his astonishment as the youngest was curled up next to the oldest. The oldest had come out of her coma. Now he would have to come up with a new plan. For he knew that even in her current state, she would still be a worthy adversary. He shimmered out of the hospital, leaving them alone.

"Why are you here?" Belthazor snarled at the demon as he walked into the chamber

"I am waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"Now, while they are worried and concerned for their sister."

"Their sister has come out of her coma."

"**WHAT!?"**

"She has come out of her coma. Even in her weakened state she would be protective of the other two."

"So what are you planning now?"

"I have not formulated one as of yet. I'm waiting for the other two to return home. I will watch them and plan from there."

"Then go. And do not fail me. For your price of failure will be your life."

Shimmering outside the house near the window he waited for them to return. Seeing them pull up the driveway he could tell that something was bothering them. Maybe he would be able to strike sooner then he thought.

He couldn't believe his luck when he over heard the middle one tell her sister that she had released her powers. Now was the perfect chance. One was weak from her injury and the other had no powers.

* * *

Phoebe glared at Piper as she stood on the stairs.

"Phoebe I was angry at them for taking Leo."

"That gives you _no right_ in doing what you did Piper." Phoebe yelled

"No it doesn't, but it doesn't change the fact that I did it."

"I can't believe you. For weeks you never said anything to us. You locked yourself in your room and never came out." Phoebe yelled again. "Then the one time you do come out you _strip away your **powers**_**?"**

"Phoebe I know it was wrong. But it was the only thing that made sense to me at the time. I was angry and confused."

"So what? You expect me to just except this and move on. In case you've forgotten Piper we are still witches, and there are demons out there trying to kill us."

"No I haven't _forgotten _Phoebe. I've had to live with my actions ever since I woke up in that damn hospital bed." Piper yelled back, all the weeks of frustration coming forward. "Ever since I saw Prue lying there next to me in her bed. All the tubes and wires everywhere. But that was not the worst Phoebe. _You were_. When they told me what happened to you I died inside. More so then when they took Leo from me. It was then that I realized what a huge mistake I had made."

"Piper."

"Let me finish Phoebe, please." Piper said in a more calmed voice. "I see you everyday laying on the couch, or whenever you stand wrong and I see you cringe in pain. It breaks my heart. I love you Phoebe and I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry."

Phoebe couldn't move. The words that Piper had said she knew that she couldn't stay angry at her. "I just wished that you had talked to us honey. We could have been there for you."

"I know that now Phoebe. But at the time I was to angry and confused."

Phoebe stepped towards the stairs and up to her sister. Pulling her into a hug, they both cried for a mistake made out of love. "We're here now honey."

"I know."

"So what was this spell and how long will it last?"

"It was only supposed to last until my loved one returned."

"So then you have your powers back?"

"No. That's what's so weird. Leo is back and he even asked them, and they don't understand it either."

"Maybe they are going to take him away again. So him here is not really getting him back."

"No he said that he was staying."

"Come on. Show me the spell that you read. Maybe if I see it I can figure it out."

Walking up the stairs holding each other they heard the unmistakable sound of the front door crashing open.

--- ----

He had waited and listened, as their voices rose in anger he knew that there was no better chance then right now. It would seem that the middle one had no powers. What better gift could be given to him? An injured witch with the power of premonition, and a powerless witch.

Walking to the front door he paused a moment to reflex on his coming glory. Flexing his finger. he reached forward and flung open the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Darryl walked into the hospital room and found Prue looking out the window to the far side. "Hey Prue, how you felling?"

"I'm ok Darryl thanx."

"Look I just wanted to let you know we're still looking for these guys. We got a good look at them on P3's security tapes."

"Thanx Darryl."

Sensing something was wrong with his friend, "What's the matter Prue?"

"I'm not sure."

"Want me to get a nurse?"

"No it's not that. I just felt like there was something up with Piper and Phoebe."

"Well they've both been through a lot."

"No, it's like one of them was keeping a secret."

"I'm sure they're just worried about you."

"Yeah maybe." Prue replied. "Look Darryl I'm kinda tired."

"That's ok. I just stopped in to see how you were, and to let you know that we still haven't got these guys yet." He told her as he gently squeezed her hand, "Take it easy and I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

Having a bad feeling she reached over and picked up the phone on the nightstand. Getting two rings at the manor it suddenly went dead. Panicking she clicked down the button and dialed a new number.

"San Francisco police department."

"Darryl Morris Please"

"Morris."

"Darryl it's Prue. I need you to go to the Manor, I think something's wrong."

"Whoa slow down Prue. What are you talking about?"

"I just tried to call the Manor. It rang twice and then it just went dead. Please Darryl."

"Ok I'm on my way. I'll call you as soon as I find anything out."

"Thank you." She replied as she hung up the phone.

* * *

The phone rang once and then again before he shot a bolt of electricity at it. Send the electric wave ran threw the phone to the line and exploding the phone box outside. "Hello witches." He said with an evil grin. "Wouldn't want any disturbances now would we?"

"Uh Piper. What do we do now?"

"Attic." Piper said taking Phoebes hand in hers and started for the attic.

Reaching the attic the quickly closed and secured the attic door and made their way to the BOS.

"Ok where's that spell that you cast?"

"Phoebe I don't think now is the time."

"Piper in case you haven't been following. This guy has us seriously screwed. I have no active power and at the moment neither do you. If I can figure a way to reverse the spell maybe we can at least get you powers back and help give us more time."

Piper quickly flicked through the book looking for the spell. "Here."

Quickly scanning over it Phoebe screwed up her nose. "I don't get it. According to this you should have you powers back."

"That's what I said. It says right here when a loved one is returned. Leo as been back a for a few days now."

They could hear the banging on the door and knew that it would not hold much longer. With that thought in mind, the attic door went crashing open.

"Why do you witches always make it so difficult? Can't you just face death without all the drama?"

"Well then wouldn't your life just be boring?" Phoebe taunted him.

"Phoebe! What are you doing?" Piper whispered.

"Buying time." She replied through her teeth.

"Enough of this. Time to die witches." He snarled. Throwing his hand, the same way Prue does for her power, he sent an invisible force at Piper only to have Phoebe pushed her out of the way and take the hit instead. Sending her flying across the attic into some boxes.

"**PHOEBE!"**

"Your turn." He sneered as he flung his hand back for another strike.

Out of pure instinct Piper reacted the best way she knew how; throwing her hands in the air to freeze time, to her surprise it worked. As he stood there frozen in time.

"It worked. Oh god Phoebe." Piper said as she made her way through the boxes that had partially buried her sister. "Phoebe it worked. I froze him."

"Cool. Can you help me up please?" Phoebe asked reaching her hand to Piper.

Reaching her arms around Phoebe she started to lift her sister off the ground only to have her scream out in pain.

"What?"

"Lets just vanquish this guys from here and then worry about the what ok?" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

--- ----

Darryl pulled in front of the Manor to find the phone box outside on fire. Quickly calling the fire department he made his way up the steps and into the Manor.

"**Piper! Phoebe!"** getting no answer he made his way through the house before heading upstairs.

He made his way quietly yet swiftly up the stairs. Checking each room along the way. Reaching the stairs to the attic he proceeded up them with caution. Entering the attic he was a bit surprised to find a frozen demon in the middle and Piper and Phoebe on the floor. "Guys. You ok?"

"Darryl. Can you please bring us the book on the podium?"

Reaching for the book he passed it to Piper who quickly scanned through it looking for the demon that stood in the attic. "I think I got it. It looks like he is just a servant to some guy by the name of Belthazor."

"Is this guy bad." Phoebe looked at the page in front of her sister

"According to this h is someone that we may not want to ever meet."

"Ok so how do we get rid of his flunky?"

"Spell. Easy vanquish."

"Ok lets do it." Phoebe said wanting to just get rid of the demon and getting on with thier lives

Piper held up the book so Phoebe could see the spell and the recited it together.

_Demon of anger, Demon of hate._

_With this spell we seal your fate._

Repeating it three times they watched as he slowly started to spin and then explode into a burst of flames.

"Piper your power worked?"

"Yeah. I just reacted out of instinct and it worked."

Phoebe was silent for a minute almost lost in thought. Then it came to her. "Prue."

"What?" Pier asked

"Prue. The spell said when a loved one is returned. Prue came out of her coma. She is the loved one that was returned to you."

"Makes sense I guess."

"It's the only explanation. You never got them back when Leo came back, but as soon as Prue comes out of her coma."

"They return. I'm just glad they did. Or we'd both been history."

Outside the sirens could be heard of the nearing fire trucks.

"Darryl who called the fire department?" Piper asked

"I did, you're transformer is on fire."

"Did you call the ambulance too?" Phoebe said weakly as tears ran down her face.

"Phoebe?" Piper looked down at her sister and wiped away her tears. "What's wrong?"

"Piper. I..I can't feel my legs." Phoebe finally managed out between the tears.

"Oh God what have I done?" Piper whispered as she rested her head on Phoebes stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

Rushing down the hospital corridor Piper ran along the gurney that carried Phoebe. Holding her hand the whole way. "Phoebe you're gonna be ok honey."

"Stay with me Piper. I'm scared." She cried

"I'm right beside you sweetie. I'm not going anywhere." Piper told her as she realized that she had tears running down her face as well.

Reaching through the emergency room doors a nurse stopped Piper from going any further. "I'm sorry."

"Piper?"

"It's ok Phoebe. I'll be right here."

"I want you to come too."

Looking at the nurse again she just shock her head. Turning back to Phoebe, "I'm sorry honey I can't go in there. I'll go down and talk with Prue, and I promise I'll be right here when they bring you out." bending down she placed a kiss on Phoebes check. "I love you."

"Love you too." Phoebe said before they wheeled her into the ER.

Piper stood at the door looking in as they moved Phoebe from the gurney to the bed. Turning away she leaned against the wall and slide to the floor. "Oh God Phoebe I'm so sorry." She said as she buried her face in her hands and cried.

--- ----

That was where Darryl found her fifteen minutes later. Bending down he placed his hand on her back, "Piper. She's a fighter. She'll be ok."

"It's all my fault Darryl."

"No it's not. It's his. He threw her into those boxes. You said so yourself."

"You don't understand Darryl."

"Ok look. Why don't we go see Prue? She has a right to know what's going on." Helping Piper off the floor. He placed his arm over her shoulder and they walked down the corridor to Prues room.

--- ----

Prue was sitting up in her bed waiting to hear form Darryl. She was surprised when Darryl walked in supporting a crying Piper.

"Piper?" Prue said, as she looked at her crying sister, and then to Darryl. "Darryl what's going on?" As she took Piper from him and cradled her in her arms the best she could.

"I went to the manor like you asked. When I got there they had a demon frozen in the attic and Piper and Phoebe where sitting on the floor."

"Demon? What demon?"

"I don't know. All I know is they vanquished him and then when Piper went to help Phoebe up, she screamed out in pain. Then she started to cry and she told Piper." He paused he wasn't sure if it was his place to say any more.

"Darryl what?"

Piper lifted her head and looked into Prues blue eyes. "S.Sh..She can't feel her l…legs." Piper managed to finally get out.

"_WHAT!?"_

"She can't feel her legs Prue. It's all my fault."

"What the hell happened Piper?"

Piper had not yet told Prue what had happened to Phoebe with the shooting. She had slipped into her coma not that long after Phoebe had come out of surgery. So she sat on the bed and told Prue what Phoebes injuries were as a result of the shooting. And then explained what had happened at the Manor. Though not telling her yet about Piper stripping her powers.

"Oh God. Poor Phoebs." Prue said after Piper was finished "So you think that the bullets has moved with her landing the way she did in the attic?"

"I'm sure of Prue. Oh god if she's paralyzed I'll never be able to live with myself."

"Piper this is not your fault, Phoebe pushed you out of the way to save you. Anyone of us would have done the same for each other."

"Oh Prue she has to be ok."

"She's a fighter Piper, she'll be fine." Prue told her as she once again held her crying sister.

Seeing that they need some time alone Darryl excused himself and left the room for a coffee.

* * *

After several hours they had heard nothing from the doctors on Phoebes condition and this was starting to worry them both. Then the door opened and Piper recognized the doctor from weeks before when he had first told her about Phoebe.

"Miss Halliwell."

"Yes." They both replied.

"I've just come out of surgery with your sister."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Prue asked

"At this point we're not sure. The bullet has indeed moved, though we are not certain if the feelings that she was having are permanent or not."

"How long until we know for sure?" Piper inquired

"Could be a few weeks. The blow to her back was quite serious and has caused some very bad swelling. It may just be that swelling that is causing her paralysis."

"When can we see her?"

"They have just moved her into ICU. I'll have a nurse come and get you when they have her settled."

--- ----

The nurse came by a few minutes later with a wheelchair. "Your sister is settled in the ICU if you want to go and see her now."

Getting Prue settled in the chair the nurse pushed her along side Piper as they held on to each other for support.

Arriving on the room they were shocked at the site of the baby sister as she lay on a backboard on the bed. Wires running from her to machinery.

"I'll leave you three alone. If you need anything just buzz the call button."

After a half-hour Phoebe started to come around. The first thing she saw was Piper. "P..Piper." she whispered.

"Phoebe. Oh sweetie. I'm right here and so is Prue." Piper said as she ran her hand over Phoebes head.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi."

"How you feeling Phoebs?" Piper asked

"I still can't feel anything Piper."

"I know honey."

Prue and Piper proceeded to explain to Phoebe what the doctor had told them about her injury.

"So I may never walk again?"

"And you may recover still Phoebe, you have to look on the positive side."

"I just want to be alone right now guys."

"Phoebe." Piper started

"Piper don't start." Phoebe snapped back as she glared at her middle sister.

"Ok, come on Piper. We'll come back tomorrow." Leaning up carefully Prue placed a kiss on Phoebes cheek. "I Love you."

"Love you too Prue."

Piper did the same only she got no reply from Phoebe. This alone puzzled Prue. Phoebe was always the first to open her feelings to them, but for her not to return the sentiment to Piper had her curious. Something has happened between those two and I intend to find out what.

* * *

The next few weeks were tough on Piper. Every time she went to see Phoebe she would almost just shut her out. She knew that Phoebe blamed her for her condition and she didn't blame her.

She had every right to be angry. Prue kept asking her what was going on and Piper just told her that Phoebe was just scared.

Prue was finally released but she spent most of her time at the hospital beside Phoebe. Trying to get her to open up to her as to what was going on with her and Piper. All she ever got in reply was "Ask Piper."

After several attempts she gave up. Until she was finally able to corner Piper at home.

"Ok Piper give. What the hell is going on with you two?"

"Prue I really don't want to discuss it."

"Damn it Piper we are. All I get from Phoebe is _Ask Piper_, and all I get from you is _I don't wanna talk about it_." Prue yelled, "I have a right to know."

Piper put her coffee cup down and prepared herself for the anger that she knew would soon follow. For under the current situation she knew that Prue would not be as forgiving as Phoebe had been. Though even that seems to have changed.

Piper didn't turn around as she proceeded to tell Prue what she had done, and that her powers came back the day that she came out of her coma.

Prue just starred at Pipers back as the anger inside of her rose. "You...You_**WHAT**!?"_ She yelled

"Prue I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I was confused and hurt and at the time it seemed right."

"Piper we could have all died, and now Phoebe. She knows doesn't she? That's why she's mad at you?"

Piper just nodded her head.

"God Piper, she may never **_walk again_**!" Prue yelled

"I know Prue, you don't have to keep reminding me! I know it was stupid and every day I go the hospital it tears at my heart to see her like that. The swelling has not gone down and the doctors don't think it will. I see my very active little sister laying there helpless every day and I know it's my fault."

"Piper I can't deal with this right now." Prue yelled back at her as she stood up and walked out the front door. She was so angry with Piper she didn't know if she could ever forgive her.

--- ----

After driving around for several hours she finally found herself in the hospital parking lot. Making her way to Phoebes room, she saw her sister lying there helpless, and it tore at her heart as well. "Phoebe you asleep?"

"No."

"Want some company?"

"Sure."

"I talked to Piper. She told me everything." Prue said as she sat up gently on her sisters bed

"I can't forgive her right now Prue." Phoebe told her as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know honey. Neither can I." she said as she ran her hand over Phoebes head.

Neither sister realized that Piper was leaning against the doorframe and heard every word.


	12. Chapter 12

"They can no longer function as the Charmed Ones"

"Yes they can, you just have to give them more time."

"**NO!** Two have stated they can not forgive her."

"They said they can not forgive her_ now_. That doesn't mean ever. Their bound is strong, you can't take away the one thing that brought them together in the first place."

They thought a minute to what he said. "They have a week Leo, if they have not forgiven her by then they will lose their powers and no longer be the Charmed Ones. You may go to them but you can not reveal what has been said."

"Thank you." Leo said as he quickly orbed out, arriving in the empty Manor.

* * *

"What have you learned?"

"One is in the hospital paralyzed, and the other two just a had a fight. The oldest is at the hospital now."

"That's all?"

"There is a rumour that if they do not forgive the middle one, they will cease to be the Charmed."

"Now that is interesting." he turned and mulled over this new information, "How long do they have?"

"One week."

"And as that week goes by their powers will get weaker." He said, "Watch them, and after three days, we strike. They will not be able to handle us after their powers start to weaken."

"As you wish Belthazor." He said as he left room.

* * *

"Hey Phoebe. How you feeling to day?" the nurse ask.

"Ok I guess." Phoebe said as she starred out the window.

"Prue or Piper been by today?"

"No."

"Phoebe can I tell you something?" the nurse asked. She had gotten to know Phoebe over the past few weeks and especially the last few days. In a lot of ways she reminded her of her own younger sister. The real reason she had gotten into nursing in the first place.

"Sure." Phoebe answered though not turning her head.

"I remember when the three of you were rushed in here after the shooting. I remember the worry that Piper had for both you and Prue. I remember the look on her face when the doctor told her what happen to you and that you were still in surgery. She was so scared, but I could tell that deep down she felt guilty about it." She looked at Phoebe for some reaction. She vowed to herself before going into Phoebes room that she would not let happen to Phoebe, what happened to her and her sister. "I don't know what happened Phoebe and it's not my place to ask, but I know what she is going through."

Phoebe still did not turn to look at her. _How could she know? Did she have a sister that betrayed her? Did she keep a secret so important that it almost cost her, her life, or worse._ Phoebe thought, _her sisters life_

"Phoebe I was Piper. My little sister is paralyzed the same as you because of my stupid mistake. I was supposed to pick her up from school, but I got talking with some friends at work and I forgot. When I remembered I went straight away to get her. When I pulled in the parking lot the police and ambulances surrounded it. There had a been a drive by shooting, my little sister was shot in the back the same as you were. I was devastated. I kept telling myself that if only I had gotten there sooner, if only I hadn't forgotten."

"Is she ok." Phoebe said quietly though tstill not turning around.

"Yeah."

"It's not quite the same, but I appreciate you telling me." Phoebe said still looking out the window. "You never kept something from her that jeopardized your life as well."

"Like I said Phoebe, I don't claim to understand what the two of you are going through. Know this, the relationship we had then and what we have now are totally different. We barely see each other, and when we do the tension is so bad. She hates me Phoebe, and for that I don't blame her. I can see the love that you three have. Don't lose it."

She could see that Phoebe was done talking about it. "I'm here for you Phoebe if you want to talk about it with anyone other then Prue."

--- ----

Phoebe could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She had forgiven Piper for what she had done, but now as she lay there she couldn't. _She took away my life._ As the tears ran down her face once again, she felt them soon wiped away by the soft and gentle touch of her sister.

"I got good news sweetie." Prues voice echoed on her mind. "The doctor thinks that the swelling is starting to go down. They want to take some x-rays in a few days and see what they can do."

Phoebe never said anything she was to scared. What if there was nothing that the doctors could do?

"Phoebe I'll be right beside you the whole time. I promise."

"I'm scared Prue."

"I know sweetie." Prue answered as she brushed back Phoebes hair.

"So how are things at the Manor." Phoebe inquired, as she knew that Prue was still really pissed at Piper, and she didn't blame her, for after all she was too.

"A bit tense. I get up and go to work before I see her." Prue told her. "I noticed that she isn't around much anyway. Always down at the club. I think she's avoiding me."

"Yeah well at least you've seen her."

"Phoebe I know she's been her. The nurses have told me."

"Then she must come when I'm sleeping."

"Do you want to see her?" Prue asked not knowing where Phoebe stood now with Piper.

"I don't know Prue. I mean, before all this I forgave her, I understood. Then I woke up here and I felt almost hate for her. I don't understand."

"I know honey, it's a confusing situation, but right now you have to concentrate on getting better. In case that demon told anyone about Piper releasing her power. We may have some more to fight off."

"Prue? What are we going to do about that? I mean I can't exactly be demon busting right now."

"I don't know Phoebs, I just don't know."

* * *

Piper sat up at the bar going over the books when Leo orbed in.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he reached over and hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi."

"Well not quite the welcome I had hoped for." He said as he turned and sat in front of her. "So what's up?"

"I keep thinking of Phoebe. She hates me Leo."

"No she doesn't,she just needs a little time. Phoebe has the biggest heart in the world, and she will find it in there to forgive you. She loves you Piper and you must hold on to that. You all do."

"I hope you're right, because right now I think if a demon were to attack they would probably tell him to just take me."

"Oh honey." Leo said as he pulled her in for an embrace.

They stayed there in the comfort of each other for as long as Piper needed. Leo knew that their time was running out. They only had three days left to repair what had been broken originally out of love. Love for him. And it was because of that that Leo also felt responsible for what Phoebe was going through.

"Piper I gotta go. I'll be back tonight ok honey."

"Ok. Thanx Leo, for being here for me."

"You're welcome." He replied as she kissed her before orbing out.

--- ----

Entering the hospital Leo went straight to Phoebes room only to find it empty. He turned and headed for the nurses' station, "Phoebe Halliwell. Do you know where she is?"

"Her sister took her out to the garden."

"Thanx." He said as he turned and headed towards the garden.

Just as he was about to reach the entrance to the garden area, Leo spotted Prue walking towards him from the cafeteria. "Prue? I thought you were with Phoebe?"

"No, I left her in her room to get us both drink. Why?" Prue asked with new worry.

"The nurse just told me that she had gone out to the garden with her sister."

"Piper?"

"No, I just left her at the club."

"Oh god." Prue said as she dropped the drinks and ran out to the garden, with Leo right behind her.

Entering the garden circle Prue spotted herself with Phoebe. "**PHOEBE!"** she called out as she swung her arm to throw who ever it was impersonating her.

"Prue?" Phoebe looked on confused.

Throwing her arm back Prue was surprised that the only effect that her power had on the other Prue, was a mere smack in the face.

"What the hell?"

"I don't think that will work Prudence." The other Prue said before shifting back into his true form. "You are weak, and there is nothing you can do now to save your sister. Soon there will be no Charmed Ones." He said as he picked up Phoebe and shimmered out of the garden.

Leaving Prue and Leo stunned and worried.


	13. Chapter 13

"**Leo, **do _something!"_ Prue yelled at him.

Leo starred at first to the spot Phoeb had just been and knew what needed to be done. Not only to save Phoebe but all of them. "Go to the club and tell Piper."

"What? Why?" Prue said defiantly.

"Because you two need each other right now Prue, whether you want to admit it or not." Leo said back with just as much determination. He knew that with Phoebe gone it would be harder for them to save themselves. It would be harder for the two of them to forgive Piper if one of them was not even here. "She is still your sister Prue and she deserves to know what happened to Phoebe."

Prue knew that Leo was right, but she didn't know how to fix this. She had always been able to talk to Piper about everything, but this was different.

"Prue go to her. She needs you as much as you need her. If you want to blame anyone for all of this, blame them or me, but don't blame Piper." With that said he orbed out to find out how to fix this.

Prue felt his words sink into her as she thought of everything that had happened over the past weeks. She wanted to forgive Piper, she truly did, but at this point she didn't know how.

--- ----

Running from the garden she made her way to her BMW and headed for the club. Pulling into the parking lot her thoughts and feelings were still in turmoil. Standing at the door she took a deep breath before opening the door.

Piper turned at the sound of the door opening. "Sorry we're closed."

"Even for me?" Prue said. As she spotted Piper at the bar.

"Oh hi." Piper turned back to the glass on the bar

"Piper can we talk for a second?"

"I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"Ok I deserve that. Look we have a problem that Leo is looking into right now, but first off I think we should talk about what happened."

"Prue please. I don't want to fight with you anymore, I just want all of this behind us." Piper said as she looked up at Prue. She could tell that there was something else bothering her sister and she had a pretty good idea what and who. But given the last few days she thought it best to let Prue tell her.

"Look Piper. I did a lot of thinking on my way here." Prue started as she made her way down the steps and sat beside Piper at the bar. "I was wrong to judge you the way I did. I don't agree with what you did, but I understand. If that were Andy and I, I probably would have done the same thing."

"But you didn't" Piper said while the tears started to well in her eyes

"No I didn't Piper. Because I knew he was gone. You still had a chance with Leo, you followed your heart."

"And it nearly got us all killed, and now this whole Phoebe thing. I'm sorry Prue." Piper cried.

Prue knew what she had to do. Getting up she went to Piper and pulled her off the barstool and led her over to one of the couches. Pulling her sister into a well-needed hug, she just held her little sister as she let it all out.

"It's ok Piper I got you." Prue said as she rubbed Pipers back.

After a few more minutes Prue knew that she had to tell Piper about Phoebe. And what happened to her powers, "Piper there is something else I need to tell you."

Piper looked up into Prues eyes. She could tell it was something serious, and she feared it was something to do with Phoebes condition.

Prue proceeded to explain to Piper what had happened at the hospital with Phoebe and the shapeshifter. As well as what had happened to her powers.

"Ok wait a minute. Are you telling me that you had a, a what? A power failure?"

"I guess. I mean I went to really throw this guy and all he did was stand there and laugh." Prue explained, "And then he made some comment about there no longer being any Charmed Ones around."

"What does that mean?" Piper asked scrunching her eyebrows

"I don't know, that is why I sent Leo to go ask them."

"Ok so you think its just you?"

"I don't know let's try yours." Prue suggested. Grabbing one of the pillows from the couch she tossed it up in the air.

Piper flicked her hands out as she had done a thousand times before. The pillow froze: for about five seconds before it fell to the floor.

"Ok this is bad." Piper said as she looked at the fallen pillow.

"Very bad."

* * *

"Leo what do you want us to do?"

"Fix this. How can they get Phoebe back without their powers? And how can Phoebe forgive Piper if she is not there to forgive her." Leo yelled at them. He too was getting angry with them always meddling in the sister's lives.

"What is done can not be undone Leo. They will need to find away."

"In two days? You never said anything about their powers getting weaker as the deadline drew near."

"That was irrelevant."

"_**Irrelevant?**_ After all they have done for you, you say that." Leo was getting madder the longer he stood there.

"That will be all Leo."

"And what am I supposed to tell them."

"You won't tell them anything."

"What?" Leo looked at them and realized what had just happened. "You're not sending me back are you?"

Leo never received his answer they just starred at him. Until one stood and made a gesture towards him.

"You have broken the rules to many times Leo. Now you are never to see her again."

* * *

Phoebe lay there on the small cot that they had placed her on. All around her she could smell the dankness of the building. The only light she could see, was the few torches that shone through the small barred window of the door.

She heard the lock in the door turn, as someone approached her. She just lay there and watched him as he sat down beside her. Brushing the back of his hand along her cheek she tried to pull away.

"You can't go anywhere Phoebe." He said, "Kambo will be pleased."

"Not if you don't step back right now he won't be." Came a bellow from outside the door.

"Kambo. I didn't see you there." He said as he stumbled from the bed.

"Get out."

Running from the cell, he made his exit quick.

Turning to look down at Phoebe she was frozen in her place. Under any other circumstances she would put on a brave front, but she couldn't move, and she knew he knew that. She looked up at him paralyzed in fear, more then anything.

"Hello Phoebe." He growled down. "Yes now the Source will be pleased. Capturing one of the Charmed Ones may just earn me my rightful place beside him, replacing Belthazor by his side. He wanted to wait, wait three days till the time was near. I knew when to strike, when you were most vulnerable."

Phoebe watched as he paced the room almost strategically. She had never heard of Belthazor, but she had a feeling that he was powerful enough to be the Sources right hand demon. She just wanted her sisters at that moment. To hold her and save her from this creature before her.

"Soon your demise will be complete and the Source will not have any more problems with the Charmed Ones. Your sisters can not find you here and after three more days you all will be powerless against all of us." He turned and left her alone in her cell of darkness once again.

She felt the tears welling behind her eyes. Thoughts of her sisters ran through her head. _Would she ever see them again? Would she ever get a chance to tell Piper that she did forgive her? That she understood why she had done what she did._ She just wanted to be home with Prue mothering her and Piper caring for her, both in their own special way.

* * *

"Prue we have to find her."

"Piper I know. Come on, lets go home and check the book. Maybe there will be something in there, as well on why we seem to be having a power failure."

Leaving Prues car at the club, they sped home to the Manor in Pipers jeep. Running up the stair's they headed straight for the attic and straight to the ancient tome that sat on the pedestal.

Flipping through the open book they had no luck in finding what they needed.

"_**Damn it**!"_ Prue yelled, "there is nothing here." As she slammed the book closed.

Piper walked up behind her sister and was about to re-open the book when she gasped.

"Prue. Look." She said pointing to the book.

Prue looked down on their ancient book and starred in wonder as the Triquatra symbol was very slowly separating.

"Piper?"

"Don't ask me, Phoebe is the Wicca encyclopedia."

After an hour of pacing, wondering and worrying Piper returned to the book hoping that she may find something, anything that would bring Phoebe back.

As she set eyes on the book she gestured at Prue, "Prue quick, come here."

"What?"

"Look." Piper said as she pointed at the book

Prue stepped over to the BOS and starred in wonder as the Triquatra slowly made its way back together

"Ok what the hell is going on?'

"I don't know. You think its has something to do with our powers?" Piper asked

"I don't know but I would like to. Where the hell Leo is?" Prue yelled out to no one.

"Prue we'll get her back. Come on lets try scrying?" Piper said as she made her way over to the map.

After several minutes of scrying they finally found a location on Phoebes magic.

"Got her." Piper chimed

"Ok lets go."

"Prue we don't even know what we are up against." Piper said, as she grabbed Prues arm.

"Piper I don't care. I just want our sister back." Prue said with determintaion.

"Ok lets go, because we both want the same thing." Piper responded as she grabbed Prues hand and they ran for the Jeep.

* * *

Arriving to the building entrance Prue and Piper got out of the Jeep and ran to the entrance.

"Piper be careful." Prue called out to her as she watched Piper enter the building.

They followed along the damp halls guided only by the light of their flashlight. Soon they entered into an open room that was stark of any furniture.

"Why do they always pick the haunted looking houses?" Piper whispered to Prue.

"I don't know." Prue answered her softly. "Now come on, we have to find Phoebe."

"I don't like this Prue it's to quiet."

"Look the faster we find her the faster we can get out of here." Prue said as she took Pipers hand and led her down the stairs. Stepping down onto the landing Piper got an uneasy feeling.

"Prue?"

"I feel it to Piper. Come on we must be close."

As they reached the end of the dark hall they came across a cell door. Standing on their toes they looked in to find their baby sister lying there on the cot not moving.

"Phoebe." Piper said. "Prue, how are we going to get in there?"

"Like this." Prue said as she reached her hand towards the door.

"I don't think that will open for you ladies." He said from the darkness, as the cell door was suddenly thrown open, to reveal Phoebe now with a hunched back demon standing over her with a knife. Stepping into the faint light he grinned an evil grin. "You see I know all about you losing your powers. I know that you are weak right now and in three more days it will all be over." He smiled, as he knew that soon he would be next to the master, not Belthazor. "Now ladies won't you please join your sister." He motioned for them to enter the cell with Phoebe

Little did Kambo know was that they did have their powers. But with their sister in trouble they didn't want to reveal they're upper hand. Not just yet anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Standing at the cell door he motioned to his servant to step away from Phoebe. Running out of the cell quickly he coward behind his master.

"Now ladies don't go anywhere, I want the Source to see my prize catch." Laughing as he closed and locked the cell, they could hear him as he walked down the darkened passage.

Prue and Piper quickly turned to Phoebe and sat by her side. With a single tear drifting down her face she held her arms up to Piper. Piper looked confused for a split second before bending down and embracing her baby sister.

"Oh Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I love you so much."

"Piper it's ok. I forgave you already. I love you too." Phoebe said as another tear ran down her face. "Can you help me sit up?"

Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebes body and lifted her to the sitting position. "That better?"

"Much, thanx. So you guys were suppose to rescue me not get caught." Phoebe said in her usual cheeky style"

"Yeah well Big Sis over here had a plan."

"Oh? Did it back fire or something?" Phoebe said the smile still relevant on her face.

"No it didn't back fire. I just didn't think it was time for us to reveal that we had our powers back."

"Right Prue." Piper joked

"Ok wait, sister missing a chapter. Your powers back? What are you two talking about?" Phoebe asked with new concern.

Prue and Piper spent the next few minutes telling Phoebe what had happened with the powers as well as themselves.

"So let me get this straight. When I was kidnapped you realized that something was weird with your powers? But then a few hours later you somehow got them back? Ok why is this just weird?"

"Don't remind us Phoebe." Piper said.

"And the Triquatra started to separate slowly but then after an hour it started back."

"That pretty much sums it up." Prue said as she sat on the floor in front of her sisters.

"So why didn't you use your powers when you got here?" Phoebe asked concerned that her sisters were not telling her the whole truth.

"Well I tend not to over react when a demon is holding a knife to my baby sister who is paralyzed." Prue said in their defense, realizing later the words that she had spoken. "Phoebs I'm.."

"Sorry. I know Prue. It's ok really." Phoebe told her as she gently squeezed her sisters' hand. "So what's the plan now?" She asked

"Well first off we have to find out who this guys is." Piper said

"Easy. His name is Kambo. He is very high up with the Source, and he is trying to take the place of a demon named Belthazor." Phoebe told them

"Ok so now we have a name. Do you think you could come up with a spell?" Prue asked Phoebe with hope.

"I should be able too, but it will probably take all three of us to vanquish this guy, especially if he is that powerful."

"Ok. You work on a spell and we'll keep an eye out." Prue said as she opened the cell door with her powers and walked out of the cell leaving Piper and Phoebe to sit on the cot together.

They just sat there for a bit before Piper broke the silence. "So you need a hand with this spell?"

"No I should be ok. Thanx though."

"Phoebe. Can we talk a minute? Please."

Phoebe looked up at Piper and she somehow knew what she was thinking. "Piper I understand really I do." She said as she looked into Pipers eyes. "Piper I know that what happened I should be blaming you and be angry with you, but you are my sister and I love you no mater what. Sure I was angry and mad at you when I realized what happened in the attic, but what I said before they took me to the ER is still true. I want you there beside me when I have to go through what ever it is I have to deal with. I need both you and Prue. You both bring out my hidden strengths in your own way. If I'm ever gonna get through this then I need you both by my side. I forgave you Piper, along time ago. Please forgive me for being so stubborn and pigheaded."

Piper sat next to Phoebe with a tear running down her face. She was never mad at Phoebe and she believed that Phoebe had every real right to be pissed at her. After all, this whole thing was her mess to start with.

"Piper, I know what you're thinking and stop it. You love Leo and you did what you thought was right. You had no way of knowing what the out come would be. I know that once we get out of here you will be there for me no matter what. I'm scared as hell, but I know that with you and Prue beside me I can do anything I set out to accomplish."

Piper sat a minute before reaching over and pulled Phoebe into a hug. "I love you so much. And I am so sorry."

"Ok enough mush." Phoebe said as she pulled away from her sisters' embrace and wiped away the start of fresh teasr. "I need to get this spell done."

After a several tries Phoebe finally got what she hoped would be the spell to vanquish Kambo.

"Ok I think I got it." She hollered out to Prue and Piper who had been keeping watch for any demon activity.

Prue entered the cell again and looked to Phoebe. "You sure?" Prue asked

"No, but the only way to find out would be to try it." She said

"Ok lets get his over with so we can all go home." Piper said

Prue and Piper helped Phoebe up and then crossed their wrists and made a human chair for Phoebe to sit on. They then slowly made there way back down the tunnel and up the stairs. Reaching the top they were almost at the door when a figure appeared before them.

"Going somewhere ladies?"

"Actually Phoebe here has an appointment with the surgeon. We didn't want her to be late." Prue said with a new found inner strength.

"That's funny." He said with a sneer.

"We thought so." Piper said as she flung up her hands and frozen him where he stood.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe said the spell that Phoebe had come up with. The watched as Kambo seemed to almost melt into the woodwork of the old floor.

"Well there goes the wicked witch of the east." Phoebe said.

"Yeah." Prue agreed as she held Phoebe with one arm while Piper held her with the other.

"Come on you. Let's get you back to the hospital. I do believe that you had an appointment with a specialist about your back." Prue said as the three of them exited the building.

Making there way back to hospital the three of them had gotten their story straight as to what had happened to Phoebe.

The next few days both Prue and Piper spent the inactive hours at the hospital. Phoebe had met with a specialist about her injury. She was scared, but she knew that with her sisters' support she would make it through.

The day for her surgery Phoebe lay in her bed alone. She had wondered if her sisters had forgotten what today was. The nurses and orderlies had come into her room and got her ready for her trip to the ER. As she made her way down to surgery she let the tear in her eye escape.

She felt a hand take hers as she looked up into the eyes of one of the nurses.

"Phoebe they'll be here."

"I hope so."

"Maybe they got delayed somewhere. I now they would not let you go through this alone."

"I hope not." Phoebe replied. "I'm scared Janice."

"I know Phoebe, but as soon as you get out of surgery I'll be here and so will your sisters."

"Promise."

"Promise." She told Phoebe as they slowly started to wheel her into the ER.

Phoebe saw the doors close around her with the last face she saw was not of her sisters, but that of nurse Janice.


	15. The End

"Prue faster, we're gonna be late." Piper yelled

"Piper I'm going as fast as I can." Prue yelled back.

"I'm sorry Prue, I just want to be there when she goes in for her surgery. I messed up enough already I don't want her thinking we've abandoned her."

"Piper stop it. We've all dealt with that. She and I have both forgiven you, it's time to forgive yourself." Prue said as she screeched into the parking lot of the hospital.

Running in the front doors they made a mad dash through the corridors to Phoebes room. Finding it empty they both cursed and ran towards the OR, almost running into Janice as they rounded the corner

"Whoa slow down." Janice said ready to scold who ever it was that had bumped into her. Until she saw who it was."Janice, where's Phoebe?" Piper asked hurriedly hoping that they weren't to late.

"She just went into surgery. What happened to you two anyway?"

"Long story. Can you let her know that we're here now?" Prue asked

"Yeah. Look why don't you go and get comfortable in the waiting room. She's gonna be a while."

"Thanx Janice."

"No problem." She replied as she turned and went through the OR doors into the Surgery Theater.

Phoebe had already been given the anesthetic and was starting to feel the effects. As she started to drift off to sleep she thought she heard a whisper in her ear but wasn't sure. Two little words that meant the world to the youngest Halliwell: _"They're here."_

_--- ----_

"Piper would you sit please? You're making me dizzy just watching you."

"I can't Prue. It's been four hours already."

"They said it would be awhile. Now please, sit." Prue said as she grabbed Pipers wrist as she passed by her again, and pulled her towards into the large chair with her.

"I'm scared Prue." Piper said quietly as she rested her head on Prues shoulder.

"Me too Piper, but Phoebes a fighter you'll see, she'll be kicking demon butts in no time."

They sat there holding each other for a few more minutes when Phoebe was wheeled in on her bed. Getting up to be with their sister Prue and Piper each took a side.

"She should wake up in about a half hour or so."

"Thanx again Janice, for everything." Prue said

"Your welcome. And by the way, I think she got your message. She was almost out when I went in but I told her. She knows you're here." Janice said as she left the three girls alone.

As the half-hour neared Phoebe began to stir.

"Phoebs? Come on sweetie you can fight it." Prue encouraged her sister.

"Pwue?"

Laughing at her sister as she tried to speak with the effects of the drugs in her.

"Yeah sweetie I'm right here. And so Is Piper."

"How you feeling honey?"

"Whoozie."

"Yeah well hospital drugs tend to do that." The both laughed.

"I thought you weren't coming." Phoebe said quietly

"Oh honey we're sorry about that. We would never leave you to face this alone." Piper told her as she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head.

"Where were you?"

"Lets talk about it later ok? When you don't have any drugs in you." Prue suggested

Phoebe was about to protest when the doctor came in her room. "Hey Phoebe how are you feeling?"

"Whoozie."

Laughing at her comment he stood beside her bed. "Phoebe everything went really well. As soon as the swelling from the surgery goes down in a few days we'll see if we got you all better and ready to run around again."

"How long?" Piper asked

"Couple days tops, but I can guarantee you Phoebe you have a long difficult road ahead of you."

"That's ok. I have the best cheerleading team on my side." She said as she squeezed the hand of each sister.

"Ok then. I'll come and check on you in a couple of days." He told her. "Don't worry Phoebe, everything will be fine." He finished as he left the room.

"Get some rest Phoebe, we'll stay right here." Prue said as she watched her sister try to keep her eyes open.

"Will you tell me what happen when I wake up?" she asked through tired eyes

"Yeah we will." Piper said, "Now sleep."

As Phoebe drifted back to sleep Prue looked up at Piper. "She's gonna be mad."

"Prue it wasn't your fault."

"No?"

"No. Now stop blaming yourself. She'll probably laugh." Piper reassured her oldest sister.

"I hope so."

Several hours later Phoebe awoke again, to find that her sisters were not there. _Probably went to get something to eat,_ she thought. Then her thoughts turned to where they were when she had gone to surgery. _Had the being fighting a demon? Had they been fighting with each other? Had something happen to Leo? Had they been in an accident and didn't want to scare her by not telling her earlier?_ As she thought the last thought her sisters walked in the room carrying a very large teddy bear.

"Hey, your awake?" Prue said as she walked up to Phoebe and kissed her on the forehead.

"Who's your friend?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Who? This guy?" Piper asked.

"Hmm."

"This is Cinnamon." Piper said. "Cinnamon meet Phoebe." She continued as she bent the bear over and nuzzled his face into Phoebes.

"Pweasse to meet you Phoebe." Piper said in a deep voice.

"Oh guys he's adorable. I love him, thank you."

"Your welcome. It was the least we could do for being late." Prue said as she carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

Phoebe could see the look on Prues face, "What happen?" she asked softly.

"Phoebe I'm sorry we weren't here. I was running late at work and when I got home to pick up Piper, we rushed out of the Manor trying to get here on time." Prue started

"And we would have made it easily if that squirrel had not run across the road in front of us." Piper added.

"A squirrel?" Phoebe looked up at then in disbelief. "You were late because of a _squirrel_?"

"Yes and no." Prue continued. "I swerved to miss him, and in doing so I ran over this board that was on the ground and I blew the tire on the car."

"Oh my god. You didn't hurt the squirrel did you?" Phoebe asked seriously, though trying to hide her smile

"Yeah were fine Phoebe." Piper told her sarcastically.

"So you were late because you got a flat." Phoebe stated more then asked

"That's about the sum of it yeah." Prue said, "I'm sorry honey."

"Prue it's not your fault. It was the squirrels. Didn't his Mum ever tell him not to play in the traffic." Phoebe said. "Its ok Prue, I'm not mad. Now, let me have Cinnamon. I think he needs a hug." Phoebe said as she reached out for the bear.

"And not just him." As Prue bent down and hugged her sister gently "You are the best baby sister. Did you know that?"

"Duh. Of course I did." Phoebe answered with her usual cheeriness.

--- ----

The next few days saw Phoebes swelling going down and the doctor coming to see her. Taking more x-rays to make sure everything was as it should be. He finally told Phoebe she could go home in a few more days, but her recovery would take time, but if she followed her physio properly she would be as fit as before in no time.

But as she said before she had the best cheer leading team supporting her. She had forgiven Piper, as had Prue, and what happened was now in their past. Making an agreement, that any time either one of them had a problem, and they even considered using magic to solve it they would discuss it with the other two first. Phoebe knew that she had a tough road ahead of her, but she also knew that with Prue and Piper by her side there was nothing that she couldn't do. For she knew that they would not let her quit, through their love and support they would all get down that road safely.

* * *

Once again thank you to all of you that read my little tale. I am glad to see that so many people enjoyed it. Thank you and watch for another fic and if you like this you can check out more of my fics, under pen name Di, and others at my website linked to my bio here.

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
